Promise Me
by Hidden Courage
Summary: Chihiro has forgotten all about the spirit world and about Haku! She finds herself back in the spirit world confused and scared. Chihiro meets Haku again and has no idea who he is. What will she do to remember the boy who seems so familiar? Now rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it.**_

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Red Moon**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**Mom! Dad, guess what happened?" my parents looked oddly at me "Yes Chihiro, what is it?"**

"**You guys got turned into pigs, then Haku helped me and I got a job and helped spirits I the bathhouse, then I got on a train and went to granny's to save Haku then I save you guys from being pigs!" they looked at me as if I had gone crazy "Chihiro, how many times have I told you, not to make up stories?" her mother snapped "we don't have time for this, we need to get to that house before the movers"**

"**But Mom, it's not a-"**

"**Not another word about this or you will be in trouble!"**

**I woke up from yet another sleepless night. The dreams were starting up again, and they were even worse as ever. My legs were wrapped up in the blankets which were half off my bed. I untangled myself from the mess of cloth and headed to the shower.**

**The hot water ran over me as I massaged the shampoo into my hair. "Ah, the heat feels nice on my back," I thought. I looked down and saw my dragon. The white and blue-green dragon tattooed over my heart. I got it done a few years ago, it was just a sudden thing I wanted to do. When I went inside and saw the dragon I immediately wanted that one right over my heart. It made me feel safe and loved, but it brought the feelings of longing and sorrow. I don't know why I felt that way or what was longing for, but it made me cry myself to sleep some nights.**

**I turned off the water and stepped out of the bathtub. I grabbed my towel to keep warm and dried myself off. Walking into my room I looked in my dresser and found my work uniform. I threw it on, brushed my hair till it felt silky and put it up in my purple hair band. I don't know where the hair band came from but I wore it every day, either in my hair or on my wrist.**

**I grabbed some bread from the loaf and grabbed my car keys, darn I was late again. I slipped into the car all but gracefully and tossed the key into the ignition.**

**By the time I got to the restaurant I was ten minutes late. I rushed inside and ran into the back room where the employees put their belongings.**

"**Chihiro, you're late again" my boss spat, I spun around a bowed "I am deeply sorry sir" I stood up straight and looked Mr. Kawasaki " if it happens once more your fired, got it?"**

"**Yes sir"**

**After work I headed home, the traffic was crazy busy today and people were cutting me off left and right. It makes me so mad when people can't follow the rules. By god the traffic is busier than the bathhouse in the fullest time of day. Wait bathhouse, what bathhouse? Another car cut me off and I swerved over on to the other lane. Jesus Christ these people will kill me.**

**By the time I got home my head was pounding and I felt faint. I grabbed some Advil and turned on the oven. The chicken was already in the freezer so I just had to throw it in the microwave and defrost it. When I pulled it from out of the mini oven it was dripping all over the floor, I grabbed a nearby dish and dropped the chicken inside. After I wiped up the mess I sprinkled some spices over the meat and placed it in the oven. Walking over to the couch I sat down and turned on the TV and started to fall asleep.**

**I woke up to the smell of something burning; I bolted upright and ran to the kitchen. Opening the oven I grabbed the hot dish and lifted it on to the counter. The chicken was slightly burned, but not inedible. Looked down at my fingers they had nickel sized blisters forming on them, and they burned. I ran my hand under cold water for a while, and then bandaged them. **

**When my parents got home they were exhausted. I handed them their dinner and let them rest. **

"**I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in an hour or two" I called "okay but be careful" my mother said "yeah yeah I will"**

**I walked out the door towards the forest looming below my house. I walked into the forest and found myself walking into a meadow. I had laid down for a rest and ended up falling asleep. When I awoke it was night out, but the sky was filled with a hazy red moon. Wow, it's beautiful. I stared up into the skies for a long time until I heard the crackling of a fire nearby, so I went to investigate. **

**I looked around an unusually large tree and saw two boys around 19 or 20, staring distantly into a fire while drinking some vodka straight from the bottle. I turned around and left, not wanting to cause any trouble. I went back to the meadow and sat down to look at the moon for a while longer, I peered at my watch, oh gosh it's really late, my parents must be worried by now. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and thrown on to my back. I looked up and saw the two boys from earlier,**

** "Hey Girlie, you wanna have some fun?" one of them asked I scrambled to get up and bolted away from them. Hearing them chase after me I ran faster and farther into the forest. I kept running until I came face to face with a red building. Without thinking about it I ran inside hopping to get away from my followers. I sprinted over the little stream and ran until I got tackled by something. **

**When I looked up I saw bright purple-blue fur in front of me. As I looked closer I realized it was a wolf. What? A purple-blue wolf? You have got to-A growl cut off my train of thought and I looked up to see the boys running off, and practically tripping over themselves to get away. I dropped my head back down and then it went black.**


	2. Chapter 2

_ A/N: I kinda killed off my editors, they only help with one chapter. This chapter is my editing. It probably isn't as good as the first chapter, but whatever :P PLEASE !R&R!_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Out of the Blue**_

**I awoke in a sea of silk; I opened my eyes and saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring me down, surprised, I sat up straight knocking my head into theirs.**

"**Ow, sorry for surprising you there" an angelic voice sang at me "My name's ****ryuusui, but most everyone calls me Sui" the girl, Sui, had indigo hair, the same color as the wolfs, she was gorgeous, I felt a little jealous of her.**

**"H-hi, I'm Chihiro" I stuttered, still appalled by her vibrant eyes.**

**"Yes, I know who you are. Master Haku told me all about you" the name Haku seemed very familiar but I hadn't heard it previously, but I didn't have a chance to think about it before she dragged me out of the bed.**

**"Master Haku, she's awake now!" Sui yelled toward the door across from the bed. The door opened and a man with dark green, shoulder length hair came inside. His eyes were a forest color, but they seemed worried about something. He seemed so familiar and I felt a longing to be with him, but the memories slipped from my fingers like smoke.**

**"Hello Chihiro, are you feeling better now?" his voice was smooth but seemed hallow.**

**"W-who are you? How do you know me?" I spluttered, as I said that his face fell, and his eyes looked distraught.**

**"Do you honestly not remember me?" his voice cracked**

**"N-no, you seem familiar like know you but I don't" I explained. He faced Sui and muttered something about a Zeniba person, and Sui slipped from the room. "The witch?" I asked, confused about what I had said. Haku whipped his head towards me and walked forwards. "How can you have known that, if you can't remember? Hmm I wonder" he turned away thinking.**

**I looked around the room quickly. It had a king-sized bed a large wooden dresser and another door which I assumed led to a bathroom.**

**"Chihiro...?" I looked at Haku and he lifted my chin and kissed me. Startled I stepped back, but I saw a flicker of a dragon, a creamy mint dragon with a dark teal mane. "Dragon" I whispered I heard a gasp and looked up, Haku's face was filled with surprise.**

**"You remembered!"**

**"Huh? Are you saying that you're a dragon?"**

**"Yes I am, and Ryuusui is an indigo wolf. She is a wind spirit, and I am a water spirit"**

**"Spirits?" I questioned**

**"Yes, you remembered my name that Yubaba took from me"**

**"Oh that old hag" I muttered "I remember and old witch. She that ran a bathhouse and she wore a blue dress and had a huge wart on her forehead; she was really ugly, but no green skin or anything" Haku started giggling.**

**"Of all the people to remember" he snickered "you would remember Yubaba, you know she turned you parents into pigs" suddenly I remembered what I said to my parents two days ago.**

"**Who is granny, Haku?"**

"**Huh? Well you called Zeniba granny, so probably her"**

"**Oh, ok. Wait do you know anything about this?" I pulled my elastic from my hair and showed him. I looked at him and he looked at me as if he was looking at a mermaid, like some exquisite mythical creature. "Hello?" I waved my hand at him**

"**Huh, sorry what was that?"**

"**I said do you know anything about this" I pushed the purple elastic in his face, he grabbed it and looked at it with recognition**

"**Oh yes, No-Face, Boh, Granny and Yu-bird made it for you"**

"**Boh... he sounds so familiar... I'm getting a headache with all this"**

"**Chihiro go lie down, and rest for a while, I will be here if you need anything" I slipped backing into the soft clutches of the silk blankets and drifted off to sleep. I awoke thinking of the kiss, it was my first kiss and it was with a total stranger, I thought furiously, and then I slipped into another sleep.**

**The next time I woke up light was streaming in from the window.**

** I groaned at the light and a voice chuckled behind me, I rolled over and saw Haku sitting at a desk**

"**Oh lemme 'lone" I muttered**

"**Come little one, we have somewhere to go" he laughed**

"**Ohh where?"**

"**It's a surprise"**

"**Aww I hate surprises"**

"**Well, that's unfortunate. Too bad" he smiled and walked towards a balcony, "stand back" he ordered I stood back a couple feet and then he transformed into a dragon**

**A memory came back about my shoe. My pink shoe fell into a river and I jumped in to get it, I was being pulled away by the current when a mint dragon carried me back to shore. I fell back onto the bed, and Haku transformed back.**

"**Chihiro are you okay?" he whispered. **

"**Kohaku? He looked astonished**

"**River, you're the river, the Kohaku River. Is that you?" I asked**

"**Yes, Zeniba will find this very interesting" he muttered**

"**Are we going to Zeniba's?"**

"**Yes, to see if she can help you regain your memories, unless you don't want to of course" he explained. I mushed up my face, thinking about whether I wanted them back or not, then Haku picked me up and said**

"**You can decide on the way there. We need to go see her either way" he flipped me onto his back and transformed. When I looked down I was sitting on the dragon, and I'm pretty sure my face was like: holy shit. Haku let out a throaty laugh and took off out the window.**

**I gripped his horns as tight as I could, until ii realized I wasn't going to fall off. Then I let my hand fly by me, the wind whipped against my face and felt so relaxing. I stretched and lied my head on his, resting for a while. Looking down, the world seemed so small and far away from me, I stared down for a long period when I heard Haku grunt underneath me. I sat up and saw a little cottage in a forest, a little light was at the gate and the lights in the house were on. I looked down at Haku and began unintentionally playing around with the hair on his mane. Haku purred under me and I laughed**

"**You must be quite stressed. It would usually annoy me unless I was stressed." I chuckled. We flew down to the cottage and a woman came running out of the house**

"**Haku! You could have at least called first- is that Chihro! You're back; well this is quite a surprise"**

"**Yubaba?" I questioned**

""**Why no child, it is granny. Do you not remember me?" ii shook my head. "Granny" looked toward Haku**

"**Is this why you brought her, Haku?" he nodded silently**

"**Ah, ok I see. Chihiro, do you want your memories back?"**

"**Um, yes I think I do"**

"**Okay, but once you have them. I cannot remove them"**

"**Yes, I understand" I said but my voice wavered**

"**Are you nervous?"**

"**ya, a little"**

"**Well that's fine, your head might hurt a bit and you may want to sit down, you're going to get very dizzy" she suggested, we went inside and I sat down at the table**

"**Here, drink" Granny ordered I downed the cup in a matter of seconds. She took the cup and placed it down in the sink behind her.**

"**you may feel a little discomfort in a minute" she placed her hands on the sides of my head and muttered to incantation, a ringing came from the back of my head, it was annoying but not too bad. The ringing got louder and my head began to hurt, a searing pain ripped through my skull and I screamed. Her warm hands were suddenly gone, replaced by an icy hand grasping at mine. I opened my eyes to see Haku staring at me with a worried expression. Behind him Granny had a traumatized look.**

"**G-granny? What happened" I stuttered**

**"I-i-i umm i'm not sure" she responded still slightly shocked**

**"Chihiro how about you go and have a nap and rest" Haku suggested softly**

**"A-all right" i whispered, i walked over to a couch and lied down. the minute my head hit the pillow i was out.**

**"Zeniba, what happened? Does she remember?" i questioned**

**"No Haku, she doesn't. But there's a problem, she didn't forget us." Zeniba sighed " This is going to be tougher than you could ever imagine"**

**"How does she not remember us, but have not forgotten? That makes no sense"**

**"No she doesn't remember, because her memory was sealed"**

**"By who? Yubaba?"**

**"Yes."**

**"But she doesn't have that kind of power."**

**"Oh yes she does, but i had it sealed away. The seal is slowly disintegrating, she is gaining it back little by little. I believe she is taking what she can and putting it somewhere, to keep for when she really needs it."**

**"Well, how can we get her memories back?"**

**"There is one way, but it is hard, the spell she used it almost unbreakable"**

**"What spell is it?"**

**"It is, the Serpentine Sealing."**

**"WHAT? Thats impossible, only the members of the Paramount Clan can use that kind of magic. Or even know how to do that magic even."**

**"Who says she wasn't apart of the Clan?"**

**"She was?"**

**"Yes, a couple of milleniums ago, but that is not the are you willing to do for her?"**

**"I would do anything, if its what she wants, it will happen. Wait if its the Serpentine Sealing, how can she get fragments?"**

**"She is a very strong girl, now i need to tell you what you must do."**

**"You're telling me to" a voice echoed into the room**

**"Chihiro, are you sure? I can go by myself" i assured her, but it didn't look like it meant much**

**"Kohaku, would you die for me?" her voice rang inside my head.**

**"Yes, i would. For you I would do anything, I swear, I would do anything and everything." i admitted, her face looked surprised for a second , but she masked it.**

**"Well between you willing to die for me and my longing feelings for you. I'm pretty sure that either you were my truest, most amazing, and best friend in the world," Chihiro's face began to turn pink, " Or i was, or am in love with you." **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so I hope everyone likes how the story is going so far. And now I have someone new helping me! And it would be "coolgal342" she's helping me out on my fic and I'm helping her on a sequel to her songfic "Comatose". It's a really good fic; you guys should check it out! Anyway without further ado…. Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Memories

"Well, between you willing to die for me and my longing feelings for you, I'm pretty sure that either you were my truest, most amazing friend in the world, or I was or am in love with you." I felt my face heat up as I said those last few words. Haku looked appalled, his look quickly switching to that of devastation, but he masked it.

"With that said," Zeniba snickered, "To help you, Chihiro, I need Ever Leaves, Water from the Fire Ocean, and Poison Powder from the Corkscrew Tree."

"Huh? That will take months to find all that!" Haku snapped.

"I said what I needed; you said if she wants something, you will comply. Chihiro dear, do you want your memories back?"

I looked to Haku, who met my indecisive gaze with a curious look "Well I do, but if it's too much trouble, then it's not necessary; I have been getting bits and pieces from my memory, so I could just wait it out."

"No, I'll go whether you're coming or not," Haku responded softly.

"If you're going, then I'm going too. Zeniba- I mean Granny, where is all this stuff?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that; Haku knows where to go. I will have what you need to bring ready in a few minutes," Granny wandered away to collect our materials.

"Umm Haku, are we flying again?" I asked, trying to fill the silence that followed Zeniba's exit.

"Yes. Is it a problem?"

"Nope, I love it," I said cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Yup, I can't wait!" I exclaimed. Granny walked in, handing me a backpack.

"This is everything you will need. There is food, a first aid kit, some healing potions, and a couple of blankets and daggers"

"Thank you, Granny" I ran over to her and squeezed her tight. "Bye, see you," I whispered into her ear.

I walked back to Haku, who had transformed into a dragon again. I climbed onto his back and Haku took off.

While sitting on Haku's back, I tried remembering anything from my Spirit World experience, but I couldn't. We passed over the bathhouse, and as I saw a familiar looking hill, I racked my head for a memory of the hill. I remembered standing on the hill with a younger version of Haku.

"Will we meet again sometime?" I asked Haku

"Sure" he replied

"Promise?"

"Promise" he answered and I ran down the hill to my parents, who were calling me and yelling to hurry up.

A red building passed underneath us, tugging at another memory in the back of my head. I thought and thought, trying to recollect the memory until my head hurt. I recalled another memory, taking place about three days after the last one.

"HAKU!" I screamed, running into his arms. We sat and talked for hours until the sun began to set and I had to leave, promising to see him the next day.

The next day, early in the morning, once again I ran into his arm. We talked the day away. The same happened that day as it did the next, Haku and I promising to see each other again.

But this day wasn't like the other two. I told Haku that I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, because school was starting again. I hugged him and said that I would think about him everyday. When I left later that day, I hugged him a little longer and tighter than usual, kissed him on the cheek, and ran back home.

I woke myself from my thoughts, a question buzzing in my head.

"H-H-Haku, after I left, did I come and see you for three days afterward?" I stuttered. I looked down at Haku and he looked quite startled. We began to head to the ground; I assumed it was because the sun as setting, but Haku had other reasons. He transformed back into his human form and strode over to me.

"Do you remember anything?" Haku asked me. I told him what I remembered, and that I started to pull it all together. After I told him, he thought for a long while, then said,

"Are you hungry Chihiro?"

"Yes, a little."

"Okay, I'll grab something from the pack," he tossed me an apple and grabbed one for himself. After we ate, we got ready to sleep. Just before I went to my makeshift bed, I gave him a peck on the cheek, saying thank you and good night.

When I feel asleep, I had a dream. Well, it was more like a nightmare. Blood was everywhere, and I saw Haku. He was bleeding from cuts that were covering his body. He collapsed beside me and shadows were stalking forward. I couldn't see any faces on the lurking shadows. I got down on my knees and tried to wake Haku.

"Haku wake up, wake up," I cried "Don't leave me, and please Haku come back," I sobbed, as the shadow figures got closer and closer. "HAKU!" I screamed.

I woke up to see Haku in front of me with an anxious expression. I threw my arms around him, telling myself that he wasn't dead or hurt. His arms wrapped around me, holding me tight.

"Chihiro its okay, it was just a dream. I'm fine; nothing happened," I found myself sobbing into his chest, and I soon fell asleep curled up against him.

I woke up in Haku's arms, but I didn't really process the situation, so I stayed put for a while longer. I looked up, finally realizing where I was, to see Haku looking at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning, Chihiro," I jumped up, turning red.

"I'm really sorry about last night," I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"Chihiro, it's alright. Are you feeling better now though?" I straightened.

"Umm yes, actually. Thank you. It helped"

"It's all right, Chihiro" he assured me, but I didn't feel any better about it.

"Are we almost there?" I asked curiously, getting ready for the new day.

"Yes, a few more hours until we reach the Ever vine" he replied.

"Jeez, this is gonna take forever" I complained.

"Oh, it's not going to take that long" he assured me, I grumbled in reply.

Haku transformed into a dragon, and we took off, a full day of searching ahead of us. I thought back over the time I had spent here these past few days. Sure, I didn't remember some things – actually, most things – but, I was making progress. And I knew, no matter what happens, Haku will be there with me, trying to get me to remember.

'This won't be too hard,' I thought. Little did I know how wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 4

Promise Me

Chapter 4

Fiery Ocean

Finding the Ever Vine didn't take too much work, Haku seemed to be in a very bad mood and just stalked through the leaves and grass like it didn't even exist

'I wonder what has him so riled up' I pondered. Haku stopped walking suddenly and I knocked my head on his back.

"Ow, jeez why'd you stop?" I whined I looked around him and saw why he stopped. A huge praying mantis was staring down at us.

"Umm hi there Mr. Mantis person bug guy thingy" I called, Haku glared down at me and muttered

"Don't make him mad, he is guarding the Ever Vine"

"Oh, ok" I whispered back "How are we going to get it through?"

"I'm not too sure about that yet"

"Well I have an idea, you distract him, and I'll do the rest"

"Huh? What are you-" I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because I slipped away from him. I snuck over to where the vine was but I couldn't get to it without being found. I looked up to see Haku in his dragon form, flying around the mantis's head. I slipped over to where the vine was and tried to rip off a fork on the vine but it held strong.

I heard a thud and spun around to see Haku on with a bright red gash on his side.

"Haku!" I screamed.

He growled at me, and bit one of the mantis's legs. It was to late though, the mantis had seen me trying to take some of the leaves from it precious vine. Striding towards me, it raised a massive serrated arm, and swung it down at me.

I felt a gust of wing, and heard a sickening thunk, but instead of my body being torn in two. I saw Haku holding the blade in his teeth. Using all my strength, I yanked the vine toward the restrained arm and dragged it along the points. The vine ripped and I booked it. Haku let go of the arm and the other blade hit the ground where I previously stood, Haku caught up to me and when we were in perfect rhythm I jumped on his back.

"Let's avoid doing that ever again" I whispered into Haku's ear, once we were at a good height. He growled in agreement, and I buried my face in his silk mane.

"Hey, Haku? How far away is this Ocean of Fire place?" I asked, mumbling into his arm, which was wrapped around me. I had been cold so he hugged me to keep me warm, I heard him sigh.

"Not too far Chihiro, a couple days walk. And a day's fly, or do you have a deadline you must meet?" he retorted irritably.

"Okay, fine. I was just curious, Kami" I snapped

"Just sleep now, talk later" he yawned and fell asleep, with me soon following.

I woke up to a erection, and sat up to see who it was, when I realized it was me. Haku looked down at me questionably and I shrugged off the look and turned away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Another nightmare?" Haku asked softly.

"N-no I-it's nothing, don't worry"

"Are you sure? Talking can he-

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IT HELPS! IT JUST MAKES IT HURT MORE" I shrieked at him, I started rocking forward and back or a while, and Haku didn't say anything else, but he didn't leave. After a time Haku touched my shoulder and whispered,

"We should get a move on before its sundown"

"O-ok." I stood up and almost fell in the process. Haku steadied me and transformed, His eyes were clouded with worry, as he watched me. I crawled up onto is back, and griped his horns tightly. Haku took off slowly and rose to the sky. We travelled for a good number of hours, until I fell asleep.

Haku woke me with a grunt, and shook his head a bit, bringing me to consciousness. I looked down to see a body of water flickering with flames on the surface.

"Well, we are here"

When we touched down, I hopped off of Haku and ran to the water edge. It was so hot I had to step back. I gazed across the sea, and off into the distance. Haku pulled me from my trance, saying that we needed to gather the water and leave quickly, before it got windy. Haku walked forward and collected some of the water and screwed the lid onto the container. As he studied the liquid, I stepped toward the flames and touched my finger into the water.

The flames the water was lukewarm- perfect for swimming in- so I took off my shoes and slipped my socks into them. Diving into the water felt like a razor running over my skin, followed with a cooling sensation, I swam deeper and deeper until my lungs told me to rise back up. I looked up; the water was rippling with orange.

The flames danced above me, doing a tango with the water, a thought suddenly occurred to me. 'How do I get out now?' well I figure that out as I go. I swam up towards the surface and saw a rock jutting out of the wall of the ocean shore. I darted to it and launched myself to the surface, breaking through the water, I felt like a mermaid.

I sped to the shore to avoid being burned, when I reached dry ground I was wrapped in Haku's arms.

"Never do that again, I thought I lost you." His voice soaked with fear.

"H-Haku, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, forgive me?" I whispered, he pulled away, but kept hold of my hand. Haku nodded and turned around, dragging me with him. I intertwined our fingers and remembered falling in the sky. I faced Haku and gripped his hands tightly, crying with happiness as we fell to the ocean. Just like it came it was gone.

We set up camp for the night and slept in each other's arms again. I didn't ask Haku about the memory, I was too tired. I just ate and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Okay i had a REALLY hard time writing this for some odd reason, that is unknown to me, so don't blame me if its crappy. I'm also going to being a Fruits Basket fiction, Its going to be the whole anime, But I'm going to be Tohru! So we'll see how the story will go if Tohru had a short temper, was very violent, and swore like a sailor. Yes, its going to be VERY boring. I won't judge if you hate it, cause i probably will to. It's going to be called, My Fruits Basket Fairytale. and Kyo will be mine! Uhh-I mean Tohru's. Please look it up :) !R&R!_**

Chapter 5

Wicked Witch of the West Bathhouse

We flew or hours on end to get to the toxic forest, where the corkscrew tree resided. Every now and then I would try and dig up some memories, but I only ended up with a hug ass headache, and a hungry stomach. I played with Haku's mane, braiding it until the whole thing was braids.

When we stopped for lunch, Haku's hair was crazy, during his transformation back the braids came undone, but since they were in or so long, his hair was crinkled. The second I was him I fell down laughing, he looked ridiculous, and he looked at me like I had lost my mind. When he figured out what had happened he got his hair wet, straightened it, and then dried it with his water powers.

We ate lunch silently and started flying the minute we were done. By the end of the day, Haku looked exhausted. I made him rest as I cooked dinner and made camp. We were having fish which I cooked over the fire, and same rice balls we packed. We went to our separate beds tonight, since it wasn't cold or anything. I'm pretty sure Haku fell asleep before his head touched the pillow. Eventually I fell into unconsciousness also, but only to find unpleasant dreams.

My mother and father were looking for me, calling out my name and searching through the forest, when they came across the building they found accidentally nine years ago. They went inside, only to be attacked by a werewolf and a bear demon. I tried to run and help them, but I could only watch in horror as they were ripped limb from limb and left in a bloody mess what was left of their corpses.

"NO NO NO NO! MOTHER!FATHER! DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK!" I screamed and screamed trying to somehow erase what happened. Cool fingers wrapped around me, trying to calm me. I looked up and saw stars twinkling, Haku held me, talking to me in a soothing voice. My face was soaked with salty tears, and my throat was dry and sore from screaming. I fell back asleep in Haku's arms again, but without the horrible nightmares.

We woke up when the rain started, out of nowhere it started pouring and hailing. We waited under a ledge jutting out of a huge rock until night. It stopped raining once the sun went down, so we continued on our journey there.

The sky was dark, and there was no moon to light our path, because it was covered by the clouds. It began to rain again after a few hours so we headed down to an opening in the forest we had been flying over.

The clearing was a small meadow, the ground was wet from the rain, and so once Haku converted back to his human self, we took refuge in the trees, which blocked out most of the rain from being packed so close together. We heard a cackling eerily echoing all around us. I spun around to try and spot whoever was laughing but saw nothing. I looked at Haku and he looked annoyed.

"YUBABA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE OLD HAG" he shouted towards the meadow. A figure began to form in the center of the meadow, it was Zeniba! Or Granny as I should call her. I started to move forward and call out to her when Haku's hand clamped onto my shoulder, preventing me from continuing forward. I looked at him and he said

"That is not Zeniba; it's her greedy twin Yubaba."

"Yubaba? The witch that took my memories and turned my parents into pigs? That Yubaba?

"The one and only"

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath, but Haku looked like he heard me, and smirked. I looked back to Yubaba and she was glaring at Haku

"Did you honestly think you could keep Sen's return from me, Haku?"

"I was waiting until a good time to tell you."

"Bullshit, you're not fooling me Kohaku."

"Kohaku" I muttered to myself. I had called him that earlier but I had no idea what it meant.

"Okay, so maybe I wasn't going to tell you. But why the hell did you take Chihiro's memories bitch?" Haku snapped, he was losing his cool.

"It was necessary, so she didn't come back here with more humans. Haku understand this, I did it to help our world!"

"Help our world? Chihiro would never think of telling, and If she did who would waste their time on such an unbelievable fantasy? All you did was break people's hearts." Haku spat, he just about lost it on the witch.

"Silence! I did it for my reasons which are none of your business Haku!"

"Chihiro was never a threat to you! She even helped you! After she helped that god, he recommended the bath house to others. You gained tons of regular customers. How can you be so selfish?"

"I-I.. I'm sorry Kohaku. But it had to be done; I couldn't risk losing any other workers like I lost you."

"YOU TOOK CHIHIRO'S MEMORIES SO YOU DIDN'T FREAKINGLOSE ANY OTHER WORKERS? YOU GREEDY BITCH." Haku snapped. He flew at Yubaba, and in a huge white flash, Yubaba looked like she fell from a forty foot building. Her hair was disarranged and she was covered in cuts and scrapes. But now, she looked furious.

"WHY DID YOU KEEP HER REAPPEARANCE FROM ME? NOW HER MEMORIES HAVE A CHANCE OF RETURNING AND I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU IF THAT HAPPENS" Yubaba raged, and she charged at Haku

"I KEPT HER FROM YOU SO YOU DIDN'T HARM HER!" Haku yelled, breathless from blocking Yubaba's attack. They stopped talking and just fought.

Yubaba had the upper hand in magic, but Haku had the upper hand in physical hand to hand combat. Yubaba wrapped Haku in her hair, trapping him and magic flames erupted from her mouth. She blew them at Haku, burning him but her hair also in the process. The hair burned away, and allowed Haku to move freely.

Yubaba continued sending blasts of enchanted flames at Haku bounced from tree to tree, slipping past her and cutting her with a dagger every time he flew by. By the time she was tired from sending blasts of magic; her body was red with blood, which was flowing from the gashes she was covered in.

"You may win here, but i will get you eventually and it will hurt, a lot. Then you'll be sorry." Yubaba rasped and dissipated into the air around her. Haku collapsed and I ran over to him

"Ohmygod are you okay? Where does it hurt? Are you cold? Are you hungry? Are-

"Chihiro, I'm fine. I'm just tired that's it; I'm only burned a little bit here and there. Other than that I'm not injured at all." Haku interrupted my ranting. I helped him stand and we headed back into the shelter of the trees to make camp for the day.

We began travelling at night, so nobody really disturbed us. Before we took off one morning, I asked Haku what was wrong, because he looked extremely worried.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Sui, there hasn't been any sign of her. She should been here by now."

"Maybe she just got lost" I pointed out hopefully

"Yeah, no. Sui can find me anywhere. Even if was in the Disappearance."

"The Disappearance? What's that?"

"It's a place where spirits are banished. Criminals are sent there to never get out. But they made a government and stared having children, so now it's like an evil half of the spirit world."

"Oh ok." And from that we took off.


	6. On Hold

I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to put this fiction off for a little, I'm having an unusually huge block right now, and I can't write anything properly on Promise Me. I will update as soon as I can get back into writing this. I don't really want to write while I have a block because then the story will just be crappy, and I don't want my readers to read crappy material. Also, if the swearing is a bother to you Please inform me, and I will avoid any further swearing.


End file.
